Zack
by Basschick900
Summary: A story about Zack takes place from the day Dewey comes till uh marrige i think not my fic
1. Default Chapter

Ok heres my cousin's fic Zack uh i think the title tells you who its about lol it takes place from the day Dewey comes till whenever she stops it so enjoy! please read and review  
  
Zack Mooneyham woke up at 7:00 on a gloomy Monday morning.  
  
"Zack honey you up?" His mom,Lisa called  
  
"Yeah mom I'm up." Zack said  
  
He sighed and walked to his closet. He grabbed a uniforn and walked into the bathroom.He took a shower,changed and walked downstars.  
  
"Morning Zack." Lisa said  
  
"Morning mom."  
  
"If your going to have brekfeast,you might want to sit down."  
  
Zack walked to the table and sat down.  
  
"You ok?" Lisa asked  
  
"Yeah I'm just tired."  
  
After breakfeast Zack's dad drove him to school,like he did everyday.Zack would have preferred to take the bus like most of the boys in his class. He wouldn't even minded to walk, he didn't live that far from Horace Green, but his mom would always say "Its the middle of January, you'll catch your death."  
  
So is dad in the winter his dad drove him. They passed Katie's house, Katie was one of Zack's few friends. Zack could have had more friends but he was too shy to talk to anyone. So a few kids including Katie talked to him adn they became friends. He wasn't exactly happy about his seating arrangements either. He sat infron of Freddy, diagnoly accross from Frankie, and between Eleni and Tomika. Then Marta sat infront of him. He didn't really mind sitting around Marta,Eleni, and Tomkia. It was Freddy and Frankie who he didn't like.  
  
"Zack we're here." Mr.Mooneyham said  
  
Zack got out of the car said godbye to his dad and walked into Horace Green.  
  
"Hey Zack." Katie said walking over to his desk.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
"Yeah Freddy's here." Zack said pointing ot the door  
  
Katie's simle vanished from her face. She like Zack was not a fan of Freddy.  
  
"Oh great." Katie said  
  
"Well,well,well if it isn't Brown and Mooneyham." Freddy said walking over to them  
  
"Well if it isn't Frederick Jones." Katie said  
  
There was another differnce between Katie and Zack, Zack was shy and let the insults fly, Katie on the other hand stood up for herself and her friends.  
  
Freddy glared at her, if it was one thing everyone knew it was to never,ever,ever call Freddy Frederick. Katie glared right back at him. She looked between Zack and Freddy.  
  
"Someting wrong Frederick? Cat got your tounge?" She said before turning around and walked back to her desk.  
  
Zack looked down. 'Now she's doen it.' he thought.  
  
Freddy now turned to Zack.  
  
"So Mooneywhimp need Brown over there to fight your battels?"  
  
"Come on Jones leave me alone." Zack said  
  
"Fine only cuz I'm tired." Freddy said, he walked past Zack and sat down. Zack sighed in relief, it wans't everyday Freddy Jones would leave you alone.  
  
After luch Miss.Dunham still hadn't showed up. Summer had informed them that she broke her leg, and Ms. Mulllins was trying despretly to find them a subsittue.  
  
"Children." Ms.Mullins said walking in. Eveyone rushed ot their seats and looked at her.  
  
"This is Ms. Dumham's substitue this is Mr. Schneebly."  
  
A man walked in the room, looking pretty confifent.  
  
"Why don't you write your name on the baord." Ms. Mullins said to Mr. Schneebly  
  
"Yes,yes I will." he said.  
  
He walked to the board adn wrote Mr. Shneee. He paused and earased everthing so that only 'Mr.S' remained.  
  
"You know why don't you all just call me Mr. S?"  
  
"Mr. S has never taught here at Horace Green so I expect you all to be on your best behavior." She walked over to the desk  
  
"Ok the circulem's on the desk and do you have any questions?"Ms. Mullins asked  
  
"Yeah whens lunch?"Mr. S asked  
  
"The children just had their luch. Ok is there anything else you need?"  
  
"Uh I'm a teacher all I need are minds for molding."  
  
"Alright well thanks again you saved the day." She said, walked over to the door and looked at Freddy for a moment, then left.  
  
"Ok whos got food in here?"  
  
Zack and Katie looked at each other. tehn back at Mr.S  
  
"Your not gonna get in trouble I'm hungry."  
  
Tomika slowly raised her hand.  
  
"You what do you got." Mr.S said walking over to her  
  
Tomkia opened her desk.  
  
"Uh huh thats what I'm talking about."He said as he took her turkey sub and walked back to the front of the room.  
  
"Ok I got a hangover. Who knows what that means?"  
  
"Dones't that mean your drunk?" Frankie asked  
  
"No it means i was drunk yesterday."  
  
"It mean your a acholhallic."Freddy said  
  
"Worng." Mr.S said  
  
"You wouldn't come to work hung-over unless you were a acholhallic. Dude you got a deaise."  
  
"Hm whats you name kid?"  
  
"Freddy Jones."  
  
"Hm Freddy Jones shut up!"  
  
Everyone but Freddy and Frankie laughed.  
  
"Shut up." Freddy said to Alicia and he glared at Zack who turned aorund.  
  
He was going to like this teacher. 


	2. Author Note

i kno but again i didn't write this fic so don't get mad at me cuz shes useing quotes from the movie.  
and i also for got the discalimer which i'm gonna have to add on chapter 2 when i put it here which sadly is not right now. 


End file.
